The field of the invention is manufacturing semiconductor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for processing flat media, typically semiconductor material wafers.
Semiconductor devices, such as microprocessor chips, memory chips, and a large number of other similar devices are generally manufactured from wafers, or thin round disks, of a semiconductor material such as silicon. The wafers undergo a large number of manufacturing steps, including cleaning steps, typically performed by rinsing and drying, as well as other processing steps where various chemicals in the form of liquids and/or gases are applied to the wafers.
Centrifugal processing has been used for many years, to perform certain steps in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices. Centrifugal processing is generally carried out in a centrifugal processor having a rotor for holding the wafers within a process chamber. Spray manifolds spray process liquids or gases onto the wafers. The rotor is rotated at high speed, at certain times during the centrifugal processing. This rotation of the wafers provides more uniform distribution of the process chemicals onto the wafers, as well as removal of liquid chemicals from the wafers, via centrifugal force.
Centrifugal processing may also be used with other devices manufactured from or on a flat substrate. These devices include photomasks and other optical devices, memory disks and media, and similar substrates. These various flat media are collectively referred to here as “wafers”.
Wafers are manufactured in a highly specialized factory or fabrication facility known as a “fab”. Due to the extremely high costs of building and operating the fab, manufacturing efficiency or throughput of wafers is very important. As a result, there is a need for machines and methods for providing faster or more efficient wafer processing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide improved apparatus and methods for centrifugally processing semiconductor wafers.